


Roses Are More Than Red

by Clementizzle



Series: A week of Kagehina [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Birthday, Kissing, M/M, she knew what she was doin', this will most definitely not come up in future installments, yachi is the ultimate wingman, yachi works at a flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata thinks  that Kageyama has forgotten his birthday, when nothing could be further from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are More Than Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, and welcome to day 4 of a week of Kagehina.
> 
> If you can't tell, the prompt I went with was bloom. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sooo..Tobio...” Hinata said trying to act casual. “I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school today? Since we don’t have practice, I mean…” He trailed off.

“I wish I could, Sho, but I have to make up a test I missed after school today...Sorry.” Kageyama said with a frown. “Maybe some other time.” Hinata smiled, but Kageyama knew it was forced for his benefit .

“Yeah, of course. No need to apologize, it isn’t your fault. I guess I’m gonna just head home then.” 

“If you want, I can see if I can reschedule it?” Kageyama said. 

“Really, it’s not a big deal.” Hinata said, waving him off. “Good luck with your test!” He added. He gave Kageyama a quick hug and a kiss and was on his way. Kageyama stared after him for minute.

“You are a terrible liar, Hinata Shoyo.” He thought aloud. No matter what Hinata had said, he knew his boyfriend well enough to know when he was hurt and upset. He also knew his boyfriend well enough to know that today was his birthday, and that he’d successfully tricked Hinata into thinking he’d forgotten.

The test was a mere cover story, he knew Hinata would want to walk home with him, they’d done so almost every day they’d been dating for the past year. But between school, volleyball, and Hinata, Kageyama didn’t have much time to get his boyfriend a present.

That was how he found himself outside of a local flower shop on a warm day in the middle of June, a bag containing a box of chocolates in one hand. He hadn’t been sure what to get Hinata, the boy rarely talked of things that weren’t volleyball, and he had everything he needed in that department. So he decided to go with a more traditional romantic gift.

Okay, so maybe he googled “Romantic birthday gifts” but whatever, at least he was trying! He entered the tiny shop, a light chiming ringing as he pushed through the door, and was practically overwhelmed by all that was laid out before him. He knew there were a lot of different flowers, but not this many. A full spectrum of flowers adorned every shelf, table, and wall of the shop. He looked around for an attendant, but found no one.

“Hello?” He called out, hoping to get somebody’s attention. He heard a rustling noise from the back.

“Ah- Just a moment.” A vaguely familiar voice called back to him. Moments later, Yachi stepped out. When she saw Kageyama she jumped with surprise.

“Oh, Kageyama!” She exclaimed. “What are you doing here? I figured you’d be with Hinata since it was his birthday.”

“I’m actually here to get him something. I wanted to surprise him, but I didn’t expect to see you here. Didn’t know you worked here, though.” Kageyama said.

“Oh, well my aunt owns the place. I work on nights we don’t have practice, and on the weekends.” Yachi explained. “She needed the help, and I’ve always thought flowers were really interesting.”

“That’s nice of you.” Kageyama said. Yachi shrugged.

“So, would you like some help picking something out for Hinata?” Yachi asked.

“Oh please god, yes!” Kageyama said. “I have no idea what he’d want.” He admitted, Yachi laughed.

“Luckily for you, your boyfriend is a man of simple tastes. Hold on.” She said, heading back into the room she came out of. She returned with a dozen roses, but instead of just the typical red she had multiple colors. Red, white, and pink were interspersed throughout the bouquet, but the flowers that most drew Kageyama’s eye were the vibrant orange she had placed in the center of the bouquet. 

“They’re gorgeous…” Kageyama said.  
“Hinata thought so, too.” She said.as she expertly and delicately tied the arrangement together with a red bow, before sheathing them in a plastic cover.

“Hinata’s been here?” Kageyama asked

“He comes and helps me around the shop sometimes when he has the time.” Yachi said.

“Oh.” Kageyama said, surprised Hinata had never mentioned it before. Yachi handed him the bouquet.

“Yup, there are even more than that, and each color has its own meaning.” Yachi said 

“What do these ones mean?” Kageyama asked.

“That-’ Yachi said, grinning. “You will have to ask you boyfriend. He’s learned what a lot of flowers supposedly mean by now”

“How much do I owe you?” Kageyama said as he pulled his wallet out.

“Take them. My aunt won’t mind if they’re for Hinata. She always tries to pay him and he always refuses to let her.”

“Thank you, Yachi. That’s very kind of you.” Kageyama said.

“Just be sure to wish Hinata a happy birthday for me, okay?” She said with a smile.

“Will do!”

The walk to Hinata’s house from the florist wasn’t long. When Kageyama arrived, there weren’t any cars in the driveway, Hinata’s parents not yet home from work. Kageyama knocked on the door.

~~~~~

Hinata was hurting.

It wasn’t that Kageyama was unable to hang it with him, that he understood. It was because Kageyama, his boyfriend of almost two years, had forgotten his birthday. Hinata had been dropping hints all day, but Kageyama was clueless. On one hand, Hinata wanted it not to matter to him, he knew Kageyama loved him, and that he could be forgetful. But still, that someone so close to him, so important to him could forget his birthday had him grieving in his bedroom.

When he’d gotten home, he’d gone straight for the ice cream, his comfort food, and gone straight to his room. His parents were still at work, and Natsu wouldn’t be done with play practice at her school until later that evening. He was alone on his birthday, and had no plans to speak of, so when he heard a knock on the door over the sounds of his movie he was almost sure he was hearing things.

Then he heard it again. He decided to investigate. He crawled begrudgingly out of bed and went to answer the door, before catching a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked like a trainwreck, hair everywhere and remnants of chocolate ice cream on his face. He fixed a quick ponytail and washed his face off.

Another knock on the door. Whoever it was, they were really persistent.

“I’m coming!” He called, as he went and opened the door. “Can I help...you” There before him, knelt Kageyama, a bouquet of roses in one hand, and a heart shaped box of chocolates in the other.

“Tobi-”

“Happy birthday, Shoyo.” Kageyama said with a smile.

“But you…your test...and I thought…” Hinata said, he could feel the tears coming again, but this time for a much better reason.

“Did you really think I forgot your birthday, Dumbass? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?” Kageyama asked.

“But you didn’t say anything…”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Kageyama said. “And it seems like I was pretty successful by the looks of it. These are for you, by the way.” He said with a smirk, handing the gifts to Hinata

“I- Thank you, Tobio!” Hinata cried, throwing his arms around Kageyama and pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you!”

“I love you too, Shoyo. Happy birthday.” Kageyama said, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Oh, and from Yachi, too!” He added.

“I thought I recognized this handiwork.” Hinata said, admiring the bouquet.

“Yeah, she helped me pick them out. She said you’d like them.” Kageyama admitted.

“I love them.” Hinata said. The two moved inside. Hinata set the chocolates down on the counter, and procured a vase for the flowers.

“They really are beautiful, Yachi always does such nice work with her bouquets. I love the colors!” Hinata said, placing the flowers in the vase.

“Oh!” Kageyama said, remembering something. “Yachi told me that the different colors mean things, but when I asked her, she told me to ask you.” Hinata smiled.

“Well: The red ones symbolize romantic love, and affection. White are for reverence, and purity. Pink roses symbolize admiration, and happiness. And the orange ones…” He trailed off, and made his way over to Kageyama, crawling into his lap, and making the larger boy blush. He leaned in close.

“Orange roses symbolize desire” Hinata whispered into Kageyama’s ear, leaning in and nibbling on his neck. Kageyama stifled a moan.

“Oh...do they?” He said, trying to retain his composure.

“Mmmmhmm” Hinata moaned into his neck. “Y’know, Tobio...My parents won’t be home for a while, and neither will Natsu.” Hinata said with a grin.

“Is that so?” Kageyama said, resting his hands on Hinata’s ass, giving it a rough squeeze.

“Yup. We have the house allll to ourselves.” Hinata practically purred into his ear. “Why don’t we have a little celebration before they get here?”

“I’d say celebration is in order.” Kageyama said, picking Hinata up and carrying him to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at that how crazy it stopped before the smut...
> 
> I'm really really sorry, but I wasn't in the mood to write smut today, and I was pretty happy with this as it was. However there will most likely be a chapter 2 in the near future that will be a direct continuation of this, so if you're really looking for smut, do not worry.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed some references to past entries in this, and some of the other chapters. Weird. It's like they all exist together.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are very much appreciated


End file.
